


The Taming of Dean Winchester

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SMUTSEPT, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is snowed in the bunker alone, and has gotten whiny with Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Last edition of Smut September #SMUTSEPT

There had been a freak snowstorm the first of October. It had snowed Dean inside the bunker, and stranded Sam in Chicago, where he had been handling a case. The only one who could wink in and out was Cas. He kept Dean supplied with food, thank goodness.

But Dean was going a bit stir crazy. He had cabin fever, whatever you want to call it. Cas had been gone for hours, and Dean was whine-praying to him to come back.

“Cas, I’m bored! Cas, come back, I’m bored!”

Suddenly there was the familiar whoosh of wings. Dean suddenly found himself stark naked, hands tied above his head to the bedpost of his bed. But most disturbing was the fact that his legs were tied together, tightly.

“Cas, what the fuck?”

Cas stood over him, glowering as only Cas could glower.

“You know, Dean, every time you fantasize about me, I can hear you doing it.”

Dean gulped. “Uh, no, Cas, I thought you could only hear me when I was praying.”

“I hadn’t told you because I wanted to preserve your exaggerated sense of shame.”

“What? Dude I do not have…”

Cas put a finger to his lips and said, “Be quiet Dean!”

Dean shut up. He wiggled and wrested a little with the bindings that had his legs tied firmly together, but there was no escape.

Cas was watching him intently. “Uh, Cas, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, Dean go ahead.”

“Why am I naked and tied up like this?”

“I have analyzed the nature of your fantasies about me, and have come to the conclusion that you need to be dominated, Dean. And I feel that we can solve your boredom problem by getting creative.”

While Dean did have to admit that he was getting a stiffy, he was still pretty uncomfortable with the current ‘being tied up like a Christmas goose’ deal. But then, Cas winked himself naked as well. Wow. His angel was very well hung! Dean had always wondered.

Cas crawled onto the bed beside Dean and took Dean’s now very stiff dick in his mouth. All the way in his mouth, to where Cas’ nose was buried in his pubic hair and he was half-way down the angel’s throat. Cas didn’t move an inch, and it was driving Dean nuts.

“Oh shit, Cas, please move! Do something!”

Cas mumbled around Dean’s cock, something to the effect of if Dean didn’t be quiet he would gag him. Dean shut up.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Cas began to blow Dean. Dean was whimpering and moaning, and soon, he felt very close. And that is the precise time that Cas popped his mouth off of Dean’s weeping cock. Dean began to whimper.

“You may not come yet, Dean.”

Cas twisted his fingers and Dean was face down on the bed. Cas grabbed his hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and lifted Dean’s ass off the bed. He put him on his knees with his legs still tied together.

Cas used his hands to spread Dean’s ass cheeks far apart. Dean tried to struggle but Cas smacked him on his ass… hard. “Settle down, Dean.”

Dean felt Cas’ tongue circling his very tight hole. Dean was puckered up as tight as he possibly could get. But that tongue felt… well, it just felt so good that Dean sort of forgot to keep himself tightend up. Cas stuck his tongue up inside Dean’s hole and flicked it in and out. Before he even knew what happened, Dean was moaning and thrusting his hips back against Cas’ mouth.

Soon, there was the unmistakable sound of the cap of a lube bottle being popped open. Lube bathed Dean’s ass crack, and the tongue became two fingers. They wiggled and moved around inside of Dean in a very, well, erotic way. Then one of the fingers found Dean’s prostate and Dean actually sort of screamed like a girl.

Cas worked the fingers in and out and then two became three and three became four. Dean wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything before. He actually sort of half-cried when the fingers were gone.

“Hang on, Dean, this may still hurt a bit.” Wait! What would hurt? Before Dean could form words, he found out.

Cas pressed the head of his cock just inside of Dean. Fuck it did hurt, but Dean wanted more, He needed more. He pushed his hips back against Cas, trying to signal his need. Cas responded by pushing his cock in a little more.

Dean needed the burn, found out that he had desired it all of his life, he just didn’t actually know it.

“Please, Cas. Please, more…”

Cas bottomed out then. Dean felt Cas’ balls slap against his own. Cas pulled back slowly until just the head of his cock was in Dean, then bottomed out again. Dean was crying out a litany of “fuckfuckfuckfuck Cas fuckfuckfuck!”

Cas began to fuck him almost ruthlessly. He seemed to understand where the line was for Dean, better than Dean knew it himself. Then, he pushed Dean’s hips down flat on the bed, laid down on top of him and pumped into him as Dean rubbed his aching, dripping dick into the bed.

Suddenly, Dean felt it. It rolled up from his heavy, tight balls and flowed over him. Just as his cock began push out stream after stream of thick cum. his legs were no longer tied together and he rutted for all he was worth.

Then his arms were released and he grabbed behind him, clutching at Cas’ thigh. Cas made a sort of keening sound and unleashed his hot thick cum up inside Dean. There was so much Dean thought his belly was probably distended with just the sheer volume of it.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean’s back, panting. Finally, he caught his breath and his cock slid out of Dean. Dean rolled over and took the angel in his arms.

“Fuck, Cas! You have been holding out on me for too long!”

Cass smiled and kissed Dean, a long sweet kiss. Then he said, “I was just sick of listening to you whine and fantasize about this.”

And Dean was so glad he was just whiny enough.

 


End file.
